Gocade
Gocade is the fusion between Gokai and Jincade in order to defeat the villain, Axius. He is the type of fighter that doesnt fight seriously in the beginning of battles, instead he plays and teases them about how stronger he is than them. He flirts with Kumiko and treats Daiku, Riaco, Golili, Gozen Jr and even Riazen as his apprentices. He also has a rivalry with Gomiko and Riazen. Appearance Gocade wears a black and orange metamoran jacket with with trousers. He also wears it with a blue belt, black and blue boots and black wristbands. Gocade only has one free hanging lock of hair (which stays up-right when he goes Super Saiyan 2). Gocade also acquires Gokai's peach like skin rather than adopt Jincade's more mild tan. Gocade possesses Gokai's body structure as he is tall and slender, but he seems to mostly possess Jincade's facial features. When he goes Super Saiyan 3, his hair gets longer but his lock of hair stays where it is. When he goes Super Saiyan 4, his hair gets slightly longer and he develops brownish-red hair and fur Personality It is impossible to tell which counterpart's personality is the dominant one. Since his appearances have been limited and short, it is difficult to tell if his personality is a composite of both Gokai and Jincade (Jincade's seriousness and Gokai's sense of justice) or a completely unique personality. At Super Saiyan 4, it would seem that his personality is like that of Gokai, as he is shown to enjoy toying with his enemies and pulling pranks. At Super Saiyan Blue, it would seem that his personality is like that of Jincade, telling the enemy that they are weaklings. Techniques, Abilities & Transformations # Final Kamehameha- A fusion attack between the Final Flash and the Kamehameha Wave. First, Gocade puts both of his hands forward and then towards his side, combining the massive power of the Final Flash and the Kamehameha into one attack. Then, Gocade fires the attack, as it appears as a giant, blue energy wave (resembling the Kamehameha) with swirls of yellow ki (resembling the Final Flash), inflicting an enormous amount of damage. # Final Dragon Flash- A fusion of Dragon Fist and Final Flash. Charged and fired exactly like the Final Flash, the blast is gigantic and, as it is about to hit the target, takes the shape of Shenron (like the Dragon Fist), which engulfs the target and turns back to its original shape. When used by Gocade, the energy involved in the attack is so enormous that just charging it causes gravitational abnormalities in the area, as it, until released, will cause Gocade's body mass to swell up to the density of a black hole. It is unknown if Gocade can fire more than one shot. # Big Bang Kamehameha- A fusion attack of the Big Bang Attack and the Kamehameha Wave. First, the user puts both of his hands in front of him, palms open and hands turned up at approximately a 90 degree angle. Then, he fuses together the tremendous energy of the Super Kamehameha into a Big Bang Attack that explodes into an extremely powerful stream of ki. # Instant Transmission- This is a technique for travelling long distances instantly. This action is usually accompanied by the user placing his index and middle fingers on his forehead to help him concentrate, though if extra time is taken the technique can be performed without this aid. # Galick Kamehameha- A fusion atttack of the Galick Gun and the Kamehameha Wave. It is charged in a galick gun fashion. When fully charged, it releases a pinkish-purplish energy wave. # Stardust Breaker/Soul Punisher- Gocade raises his left hand to charge a rainbow energy sphere. Finally, he crushes the sphere in the palm of his hands, throws the scattered energy blast, which has a delayed effect around 5 seconds, but finally disintegrates the opponent from the inside. # Dragon Hammer- This is a combination of the 10x Kamehameha and Dragon Fist used by Gocade in his Saiyan Beyond God form. Gocade fires the 10x Kamehameha directly at the opponent's chest. Then, while the beam is blasting the enemy, Gocade flies through the attack and punches the opponent in their stomach with the Dragon Fist. Finally, Gocade charges more power into the attack, resulting in the golden dragon overpowering the opponent as it coils around them and pierces through their stomach, inflicting a huge amount of damage. # Pressure Sign- The user Taunts the opponent to try to attack them. If the opponent does attack during the pose the user will counterattack by using Rapid Movement to appear behind the opponent and with their arms crossed, deliver a powerful kick with their right leg. # Spirit Sword- A blade created from pure condensed ki around the right hand and formed into a sword-like object. It is usually roughly around twenty feet in length, and yet can be controlled to become longer or shorter, at Gocade's will. The cutting power of the blade cannot truly be measured very accurately, but using the attacks upon Axius as a gauge, it seems that this sword has incredible strength. Because this sword is created by a single usage of ki, and can continue to be used without dying out like a projectile, this could be considered one of Gocade's most devastating attacks. # Banshee Blast- Gocade reaches out with his right hand, body hunched over somewhat with all five of his fingers pointed at his opponent. He calls out the name of this attack while charging up five small yellow orbs of energy, one at the tip of each finger on his right hand. After doing so, he launches the potent orbs at his opponent. # Punisher Drive- The user slides forward then uses Rapid Movement to attack the opponent while invisible. If the attack successfully lands, multiple invisible blows land on the opponent and the user appears behind them while they are stunned. This attack was used by Gocade in his brief fight with Beelze.B. When Beelze.B powers up, Gocade rushes him and immediately uses Punisher Drive to stun him long enough for Gokira to fire a Kamehameha wave. # Shining Star Rain- The user points all ten fingers at the opponent, charges up small red energy spheres each on the tip of each finger, and then fires red beams of ki at the opponent. # Spirit Cannon- This is a combination of the Spirit Bomb and the Crisis Cannon used by Gocade in his Super Saiyan 4 form. First, Gocade makes a clenched fist in front of him as he charges a blue energy sphere. Once he throws it, the sphere expands in size to deal supreme damage. An advantage of this technique is that he doesn't need to collect energy from other organisms # Super Saiyan # Super Saiyan 2 # Super Saiyan 3 # Golden Great Ape # Super Saiyan 4 # Saiyan Beyond God # Super Saiyan Blue # Super Saiyan 4 Evolution- A combined transformation of Super Saiyan Blue Evolution and Super Saiyan 4 Gocade SSJ.png|Gocade SSJ1 gocade SSJ2.jpg|Gocade SSJ2 Gocade SSJ3.png|Gocade SSJ3 Gocade SSJ4.png|Gocade SSJ4 Gocade SSB.png|Gocade (Super Saiyan Blue) Category:Fusion Category:Z-Fighters Category:Saiyan Category:A-Squad Category:Good Category:Males